1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric can openers and, more particularly, to an electric can opener that can be both operated in a base mounted counter top configuration and a portable hand held configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, many can opening devices are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,757, issued in the name of Weaber, a portable can opener apparatus is disclosed which is battery powered. And, in U.S. Design Patent No. 292,912, issued in the name of Muller et al., a charger base for a battery operated can opener is disclosed.
Although many improvements in battery operated appliances have allowed for many types of battery operated can openers. However, many situations still require the use of a conventional, counter mounted electric can opener. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and which is capable of providing the benefits of both types of systems.